Soundscape
by kakashinaruto.jummasaur
Summary: He was the nine tails fox demon but he was killed by the man he named his best friend. It seems that Naruto was not destined to die and he woke up as the 5 year old he used to be. He goes from 5-11 quickly. Kakanaru.
1. Prologue

A/N: Heeeey guys! So I've finally got off my lazy ass and started posting Soundscape! Now there are going to be some changes in the story for some of the things I don't like so please don't be angry with me! I have to make the story my own atleast a little bit ;D So I hope you like this version of Soundscape! It will relatively be the same but different. I apologize if my key for thoughts and memories and stuff is wrong, I'm trying I really am!

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses my so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics (:

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Prologue -**

Two figures stood on the water, chakra gathered in their hands, one as a swirling sphere of wind, and the other as a handful of electricity. The two leapt toward one another…

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

The two clashed, as they pumped chakra into their attacks, struggling to overwhelm the other.

"Don't go to him, Sasuke…" Naruto growled. "There is nothing that Orochimaru can give that Konoha cannot."

"I will gain power!" Sasuke yelled, "I will kill my brother!"

Naruto stiffened. Sasuke took advantage of the blonde's slight dropping of his guard and thrust his hand through the boy's chest. Naruto's eyes widened in shock and his lips parted as blood spilled from his chest. He could feel his heart trying to beat around his friend and rival's hand. Blood rushed up his throat and out his mouth.

Kakashi rushed through the forest, his breath heavy, fear running through his veins. '_Kami-sama, don't let me be too late… Naruto… Please be alright…'_

The silver haired jounin burst through the cover of the forest in time to see the dark haired boy thrust a fistful of electricity through the chest of the orange clad boy. Kakashi froze and saw, as if in slow motion, as Naruto coughed up blood and Sasuke roughly pushed away the blonde and stepped back, his eyes fixed on the jounin.

"NARUTOOOOOOOOO!"

Kakashi finally regained use of his limbs as Naruto began to fall. He darted forward, ignoring the Uchiha as he caught the boy before he hit the ground.

"Naruto!" Kakashi cried, kneeling as he cradled the dying boy.

Naruto felt the world dimming around him, and he fixed his fading sight on the anguished face of the one eyed man above him.

"Ka…ka…shi…" he whispered.

"Don't die, Naruto!" Kakashi cried, "You still have to become Hokage!"

"Ho… ka…ge? Sou ka…" Naruto smiled painfully. "Gomen… Kakashi… I can't keep… my promise…"

"No!" Kakashi said, his voice thick with emotion. "Don't talk… Save your strength, Naruto… You'll be alright…"

Naruto's eyes closed slowly and he whispered, "Aishiteru… Kakashi…"

"No… You'll be alright…" Kakashi whispered. "Naruto…"

The boy stopped breathing and Kakashi felt something in him break. He felt something large and thick ball up in the middle of his chest. It rolled upward, threatening to smother him, then exploded out of his mouth, voiced in a sob. He fell forward and buried his face in the blonde's shoulder and cried, deep racking sobs that shook his entire being.

"Naruto… Y-y-you pro-promised… You promised me that you wouldn't die! NARUTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Unnoticed by the grief-stricken jounin, Sasuke vanished into the forest with a silver haired traitor…

_He was drifting in the darkness…_

_Where was he?_

_"Aishiteru, Naruto-kun, aishiteru…"_

_"Aishiteru, Kakashi…"_

_What…_

_"Nng!" His back arched as Kakashi's hand closed around him. "K-K-Kakashi…"_

_"I love you, Uzumaki Naruto…" Kakashi whispered as he thrust into him. "I'll love you forever…"_

_Why was he remembering this?_

_"Promise me. Promise me that you won't die."_

_"I promise."_

_Kakashi smiled and tugged his mask off and captured his lips in a bruising kiss._

_"Thank you…" he murmured when they emerged for air._

_That's right…_

_He had broken his promise…_

_He had died…_

_Even after he had promised Kakashi that he wouldn't…_

_"B-b-bring him b-b-back Naruto! P-p-please… You're the only one who can bring Sasuke-kun back!"_

_"I'll bring him back! It's a promise of a lifetime!"_

_He had even broken his promise to Sakura…_

_So he was dead…_

_The darkness consumed him and he remembered no more…_

Cerulean eyes opened to look at a familiar ceiling.

"Tadashii… yume des ka?"

_It was so real… Could it have only been a dream?_

His hand fisted his pajamas above his heart.

_If it was only a dream… Then why does my heart hurt?_

He frowned as he felt something odd under his pajama top. Naruto stripped it off and stared in shock. There on his chest was a large scar, with several lines extending from it.

He recognized the damage immediately.

_Chidori…_

_Could it be? Could it possibly be that it was not a dream at all?_

He stood up and walked over to the mirror and stared at his reflection. He smiled suddenly.

_If it wasn't a dream, and I'm not dead… If I really am in the past, then I can change everything!_

KH/NU_

Heeeey guyss!

So here it is the prologue! It's a lot of effort to do this so you better appreciate ;D

The key just confused me so I made my own O.o

So Chapter One will be up soon, see you then!

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	2. Changes

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes made by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi speech"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter One - Changes**

Naruto chose to make the first change in the events to come by writing everything down and sealing the scroll before placing it inside his desk drawer with a low level genjutsu on it. Being a Hunter-nin and having the infamous Copy-nin for a lover, he mused, sometimes had its perks…

**"Ahh… But he's not your lover just yet is he?" **A malicious voice in the back of his mind murmured.

Naruto shook his head. No, the Kakashi of this time saw him only as the lonely orphan who played pranks and was an absolute idiot, and occasionally dropped by to check on him when he was asleep, feeling that he owed it to his late sensei to watch over his son. It was only after Kakashi had, by chance, found the Hunter-nin mask that Naruto had foolishly forgotten to put away on his nightstand when he was 10, when he had first become an apprentice Hunter, which changed the jounin's impression of him.

_'Kyuubi vessel or not… If Orochimaru were to place a seal on Sasuke… I don't think that even the Kyuubi's chakra can compete with Orochimaru's curse seal…'_

It had the first time he had spoken out of turn when in uniform when the Sandaime had told him that there was a high chance of Orochimaru taking advantage of the chunnin exams to capture Sasuke. They had just gotten back from Wave Country, and he had just turned thirteen several hours before…

He completed the genjutsu, anchoring it to the scroll before turning a speculative gaze on the wall. Maybe… maybe if he started now, he could get his control down. It wouldn't be up to the level he had enjoyed before he came, but it would be a start. After all, Kurogane Kenpu was a useful jutsu, one that required, at the very least, a high chunin level of chakra control.

He ran toward the wall…

The years passed, and Naruto grinned as he sat primly in the back of the classroom, waiting for his turn to take the genin exams. Everything had gone according to plan. Well, except for his becoming an apprentice Hunter-nin at the age of 10, instead, he had been nominated and accepted at 7. Currently, he was a fully fledged Hunter-nin, and despite the slight deviation from the previous timeline, he had not left out his Hunter-nin mask the night before he turned 10 for Kakashi to find. It was better this way, he thought, so maybe Kakashi wouldn't be so devastated if something were to happen to him.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto leapt up and darted into the adjoining room. "I'll pass this time, Iruka-sensei!"

Iruka smiled. "Ok, Naruto, three bushin."

Naruto made the seal and purposely pumped too much chakra into the technique and yelled, "Bushin no jutsu!"

As expected, six clones popped out mutated and dead looking. Iruka's eye twitched and he roared, "YOU FAIL!"

Naruto sat on the swing set; waiting expectantly for what he knew would be coming. Mizuki did not disappoint him. "Naruto," Mizuki said, appearing behind him.

Iruka stood at the doorway watching as the students greeted and were praised by their parents. His eyes were drawn toward the downcast figure straddling the swing set near by.

"Iruka," the Hokage said.

Iruka started slightly before nodding to the Hokage. "Hai?"

"I will need to speak with you later," the Sandaime said.

"Hai," Iruka responded. He looked over at the swing set once more, to find the swing empty and swaying slightly in the soft wind.

"Naruto... Don't blame Iruka-sensei. He sees himself in you, you know, and he wants you to become stronger. Try to understand his feelings, since you both don't have any parents," Mizuki said in a gentle voice.

Naruto looked up to see Mizuki studying him sadly. The irony of what the silver haired traitor just said sickened Naruto, but he restrained himself from saying anything.

"Demo..." Here the traitor smiled, "I can tell you a special secret to get you to graduate."

Night fell, and Naruto sat in the forest, a copy of the forbidden scroll hidden carefully in a hole inside a nearby tree, covered in a genjutsu. He was sitting there, going through an advanced medical jutsu that was second in the scroll. The trees rustled and a ripple of chakra reached Naruto's senses. The blonde grinned and rolled up the scroll and stood up, waiting expectantly for Iruka to arrive.

"NA-RU-TO!" the chunin yelled, dropping from the trees.

"Heheh… I've found you, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto said happily.

"You idiot! I found _you_!" Iruka yelled.

"Same difference!" Naruto grinned. Internally, he grimaced. Just the way he was acting was enough to make him sick. "Ano sa, ano sa, Iruka-sensei! If I show you the jutsu I learned, you'll pass me right?"

Iruka paused, looking confused. "What?"

Naruto's smile widened, "Mizuki-sensei said that if I showed you a jutsu from this scroll, you would let me pass! He even told me about where the scroll was and about this place too. Well, Iruka-sensei? Am I a genin now or what?"

"Mizuki said?" Iruka's eyes widened in comprehension. "Naruto!" Iruka shoved the boy aside only to hit the wall of the shack behind them, several kunai in his arms and legs.

"I'm impressed that you found this place.. Iruka-sensei."

"Mizuki.. _NOW I UNDERSTAND!_"

"Naruto.. Give me the scroll." said Mizuki

"NARUTO GUARD THAT SCROLL WITH YOUR LIFE! IT HAS POWERFUL TECHNIQUES THAT THE PREVIOUS HOKAGE SEALED WITHIN, MIZUKI USED YOU TO GET IT FOR HIMSELF!"

"Naruto, don't listen to Iruka-sensei" Mizuki calmly said, "He's lying to you. He doesn't want you to have the scroll to become stronger. Because he's of what you'll become."

"What...what are you talking about, Mizuki?"

"Naruto.. Do you want to hear the about the incident that happened twelve years ago?"

"_NO! DON'T!_"

"You're the fox demon!" Mizuki said, "You're the one who killed Iruka's parents!" Chuckling, he removed one of his shuriken and threw it at Naruto.

_'Damn! I gotta get away! I gotta get away!'_ Naruto thought as he was trying to dodge the attack. His chakra had been depleted by the earlier training that he done, and he was unable to move his body fast enough.

"Naruto.."

Naruto looked up to see Iruka standing over him, protecting him from Mizuki's weapon. "Naruto..I'm sorry… I understand how you feel… That pain of loneliness…. Of isolation… I know that I been hard on you, Naruto... I know now how that must've hurt you. If I had only been a better teacher…. A better person…."

Naruto could only stare at Iruka speechless, remembering how the first time he felt the warm of Iruka words. That this moment was the beginning of his acknowledgement. And for that he was forever grateful to Iruka-sensei. _'I have to protect him!' _he said to himself.

"DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" Mizuki said.

Naruto thought. _'I have to lead Mizuki away from Iruka-sensei…' _He glanced at Iruka for a moment, before running away from him. He could hear Iruka desperately calling him back, and he felt a twinge in his heart for supposedly leaving him behind.

Naruto vanished into the trees, and followed them from a distance as Iruka henged to become him and made a log look like the scroll while Mizuki chased Iruka in a henge of Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, don't you realize that the demon within him hungers for that kind of power?" Mizuki said, "You were right to be afraid of him…"

"Hai.."

A victorious smile spread across Mizuki face.

"Perhaps I would hate him... If he was the fox demon!" Iruka stated confiently, "And since he isn't… All I have is nothing but respect for him. He's an excellent student. A bit clumsy, and an outcast, but he works with all his might!" Iruka smiled, "Because of that… It gave him empathy, and with that he knows what it is like to feel pain. He's no longer the fox demon. _He's Uzumaki Naruto!_ A proud citizen of the Konoha Village!"

_'Damnit Iruka-sensei, stuff like that always gets to me…'_ Thought Naruto, wiping his tears from his face. _'You tell that idiot what it means to be a true Konoha Shinobi!'_

"Huh! That very sentimental, Iruka-sensei" said Mizuki, "Since I couldn't persuade you to see my reasons. I have no choice but to kill you." He unhooked his second shuriken, "I know, I know. I said that I would kill you later. But sometimes fate goes against you, you know?"

_'So.. This is it…'_ Thought Iruka.

Mizuki prepared to throw his shuriken and Naruto leapt from his hiding place, and lashed out, kicking across Mizuki's surprised face. The impact of Naruto's attack caused Mizuki to lose his balance and collapse.

"You little brat…" Mizuki hissed.

"DON'T TOUCH IRUKA-SENSEI," Naruto snarled, "OR I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I'll like to see you try that…" Mizuki replied maliciously, "I'll kill you in one blow!"

"I'll return it a thousand-fold!" Naruto replied, forming a cross seal. _"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"_

Naruto molded his chakra and in a poof of smoke, thousands of clones filled the forest. "You were saying, Mizuki-sensei?"

_'Naruto… amazing he was able to perform a high level ninjutsu. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, an advance ninjutsu that create actually body solid clones instead of shadowed illusion.'_ thought Iruka as he watched the event unfold.

With a simultaneous yell, the Kage Bushin leaped on Mizuki who screamed in shock and terror. When Naruto was satisfied, he released the technique. When the smoke cleared, a twitching Mizuki was revealed to be lying unconscious on the forest floor, beaten into a bloody pulp.

Naruto turned to Iruka, panting slightly from the strain. "Well?" he asked, grinning, "Do I pass?"

Iruka took a moment to get over his shock and smiled. "Come here Naruto, and close your eyes." Naruto blinked and closed his eyes. "Okay! You can open your eyes now!" Iruka said happily.

Naruto opened his eyes to see a happy looking Iruka with his goggles in his hand. "Congratulations, Naruto. You pass."

Naruto felt himself getting teary eyed and he leapt forward, hugging Iruka. Iruka smiled affectionately at his student as he returned the hug.

_'You're growing up very well, Naruto' _Iruka thought._ 'Your life from this point on will be difficult, but you'll rise above it as you have the hardships of your life. It won't be long before you achieve your dreams, Naruto, I have no doubt about it.'_

A single masked shinobe stood on the roof of the Hokage no Dairi, the Hokage Palace, with his arms crossed over his chest in the early morning. The light of the rising sun reflected off the white porcelain mask and the silver armor and arm guards of the shinobe. A light breeze blew, ruffling short, spiky golden locks. Cerulean eyes watched as the sun rose above the Hokage monument, and leapt off the roof, freefalling for a brief moment before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

The hour hand on the clock touched ten and Iruka strolled in. "Hello, graduates! This day is very special for you all because..."

Naruto didn't hear the rest of the speech, too busy thinking about the events of the night before.

"Alright then! Your teams!" Iruka began reading out the names of each of the teams.

Naruto glanced up once as Iruka read off the names for Team 7, his eyes misting over slightly as he thought of what their team had to go through, and how they would break. Naruto shook his head. No, Team 7 wouldn't break. He wouldn't allow it. He had been given a second chance, and he refused to allow it to slip through his fingers.

Naruto sat on the windowsill, his hands forming seals, though he didn't mold any chakra. His eyes were distant as he thought back to the first time he had met Kakashi, openly, at least… Would it be like before? No, the blonde shook his head mentally, nothing would be like it had been in the past.

"He's late!" Sakura snapped.

Naruto sighed. "It's been four hours; it's more than likely that our prospective jounin-sensei is Hatake Kakashi. He's known for four things, student of the Yondaime, an obsession with a certain orange book, and always at least two hours late for everything."

"You said four things," Sakura said, "But you only named three."

Naruto sighed. "The fourth thing that he is known for… It is a formidable asset to him, the tensai son of the White Fang… It gained him the name Copy-nin Kakashi. Unfortunately, I have no idea what it is, but I know that it exists."

The door opened, and a head of silver hair poked in. _'Kakashi…'_ Naruto squashed the thought and arranged his features in an impassive mask, tucking his emotions into the back of his mind.

"Ahh… A fangirl, a brooder, and a troublemaker… Well, let's meet on the roof."

Naruto stood on the roof, leaning against the railings, staring out over the village, which shone gold, brown and red under the noon sun.

_"It's beautiful isn't it?" Naruto smiled under his mask. "This is why I became a Hunter as young as I did. No matter how cruel the village is to me, there are good people here, people who deserve to live and see the next sunrise."_

_Kakashi leaned on the railing beside him. "Oh? When did you come up with that?"_

_"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not as large a fool as people think. It's not my place to pass judgment on these people. Whatever punishment they deserve, they will get when they arrive in Yomi." Naruto pulled off his mask and smiled at Kakashi. "In the end, this is the place where I chose to live, where I found the people that are precious to me. There is no other place I would rather be, Kakashi, than here in this village, with you by my side."_

_"Naruto…" Kakashi's eyes misted over. He pulled down his facemask and captured Naruto's lips with his own._

The blonde shook his head furiously, pushing the memory to the back of his mind. No, this time, things would be different, he would distance himself, so should he die fighting Sasuke again, Kakashi would only mourn a student, rather than a lover. It would hurt, but the person that this change would hurt most, would be Naruto himself. If it would protect his precious people, then he would suffer for all eternity if it was necessary. He squared his shoulders and joined Sakura and Sasuke on the steps near the door.

"Well than, let's introduce ourselves, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," Kakashi said, sitting down on the railing.

"Ano, what about you sensei?" Sakura asked.

Game time, Naruto thought. "Yeah, sensei, teach by example!" he yelled.

"Let's see now... My name's Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire whatsoever to tell you guys my likes and dislikes. As for dreams for the future... Well, I do have a lot of hobbies..." Kakashi glanced at Sakura. "Ok, Pinky, your turn."

_'Pinky? Pinky!'_ Inner Sakura raged. _'How dare he call us Pinky? Shannaroooo! We'll tear him to pieces!'_

"I'm Haruno Sakura. I like..." she looked at Sasuke, "my hobbies are..." she looked at Sasuke again, "my dreams for the future are..." she squealed at this point.

Kakashi sighed. _'Great… I'm stuck with a fangirl…'_ "Ok, what about you, blondie?"

Naruto fixed his eyes on a point just behind Kakashi and said, "Uzumaki Naruto. My precious people, people who threaten my precious people, seeing my precious people happy, and Hokage."

Kakashi blinked. _'He's grown up to be quite interesting…' _Kakashi shrugged, "How about you Mr. Brooder?"

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I have few likes and many dislikes," he looked at Sakura out of the corner of his eyes, "I have no hobbies and my... no... It's... it's not a dream. It's more of an ambition. It's to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan,"

_'An avenger,'_ Kakashi groaned mentally, "Okay. Tomorrow, bring your gear. We're going to have a training session tomorrow. Survival training,"

"Ano, Kakashi-sensei, we've done plenty of survival training in the academy though," Sakura spoke up.

"It's to see which of the graduating class is worthy of becoming a genin," Kakashi replied.

"But I thought we were already genin," Sakura asked.

"No, that was to see who would be able to become a genin," Kakashi said, "just to let you know. The test you're going to take has a sixty-six point six percent chance of failing,"

"WHAT!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke frowned while Naruto tilted his head to the side, a contemplative look on his face.

"Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"So, Sasuke, do you want to go out with me?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"No," Sasuke bluntly said as he left.

Naruto sat still for a moment longer and tilted his head back, his eyes fixed on the sky. A few minutes later, he stood off, brushed off his clothes, and left the roof.

KH/NU_

So there you have it folks! CHAPTER ONE! -oooh the pain-

that was painful haha, but I love you guys to much not to give this to you (:

lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	3. Nostalgia

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes made by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orIginal thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi speech"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Two - Nostalgia**

Naruto perched in a tree near training ground 7, chewing thoughtfully on a bite of apple as he reviewed a healing technique in the copy of the Forbidden Scroll. He glanced down in time to see Sakura and Sasuke arrive, and Sakura instantly latched herself onto Sasuke. The blonde rolled his eyes and wondered why he had ever liked the girl as anything more than a friend or a sister. He finished his apple and tossed the core away and rolled up the scroll. He dropped from the tree as he tucked the scroll away into his shinobe pouch as grinned.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chyaaaan!" he called.

Sakura huffed and turned her head away, effectively giving Naruto the cold shoulder. Naruto pretended to pout before settling down the ground and closing his eyes. There was no reason to make anyone suspicious.

Naruto smiled mentally when Sakura sat down, leaning back against him. He faintly registered Sasuke sitting down and leaning his back against their shoulders. He remembered this…

He allowed himself to relax and doze…

For a little while, all was right with the world…

For now, Team 7 was together, and their bond as a team was invincible…

For now, he was home…

Kakashi arrived near noon in a puff of smoke.

"Yo!"

"You're late!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi's visible eye curved in a smile. "Maa… A black cat crossed my path, so I had to find another way."

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto couldn't help the slight twitching of his lips. It was just too funny, seeing how Sakura made a fool of herself without him to take on the position as the epicenter of the silliness.

Kakashi studied his students and his eyes were drawn to the blonde. He raised an eyebrow when he saw a flicker of amusement and wistfulness in the cerulean eyes. As quickly as the slight flash of emotion appeared, it vanished behind a joyful twinkle containing the mischievousness of a prankster and a child. The Copy-nin couldn't help but wonder about the emotion he had just seen, but filed it away in the recesses of his mind to look over later.

He placed an alarm clock on a stump and set the alarm. "Yosh… This alarm is set to go off at noon," he said. "Your mission is to retrieve these," Kakashi held up two bells. "Whoever gets a bell, passes."

"But there are only two bells," Sakura said.

Kakashi smiled. "Precisely. Only two can pass, or all three of you will fail. You will want to come at me with the intent to kill, or you will never get the bells."

"But you'll get hurt!" Sakura said, horrified.

Kakashi's eye curved in a smile. "Don't worry about that. Begin when I say so." He paused, and watched as the three genin tensed, watching him expectantly, and feeling rather stupid, said, "Ah… right… begin."

And the genin leapt apart and vanished. Kakashi smiled under his mask. The children had hidden themselves well; even Naruto, despite the garishly bright orange jumpsuit, was well hidden.

Naruto formed a bushin and sent it out, a wry smile on his lips as he thought of Kakashi's prized "Sennen Goroshi". The first time he had been caught in the attack had been mortifying, although considering the nature of the silver haired jounin; he should have been expecting Kakashi to pull something extremely loose and silly against a so called dead-last

Of course, back in his previous life, he had been too absorbed in the mission the Sandaime had given to him. He had been trying so hard to find ways to keep Sasuke in Konoha and to keep Orochimaru at a distance from the last Uchiha that he had never noticed Kakashi's eyes on him until just before their mission to Wave Country, and by then, it had been too late. Well, not quite, but the time the two had together had been far too short, especially if one considered that he had gotten killed two months after the beginning of their relationship.

Swiftly, he moved through the trees toward where he predicted Sasuke to be hiding. If he could just get the stubborn Uchiha to work with him, Sakura was bound to follow like the love struck puppy that she was. He paused. Sakura would follow, if she wasn't knocked out in the process.

His lips twitched slightly as he felt the bushin being dispelled, and resumed his movement through the forest. Moments later, a shrill, feminine scream split the air, and Naruto rolled his eyes, having lived through it before. Trust Sakura to fall for a genjutsu that involved Sasuke. He shook his head and changed his path back toward the clearing. Kakashi would have already confronted Sasuke by now, so there really wasn't any point in continuing. If anything, Sasuke was too proud to accept help, and Sakura was totally stuck on the Uchiha. All he had to do was set up the foundation for teamwork…

Naruto and Sasuke sat on the ground, an unconscious Sakura tied to a pole in between them while Kakashi stood in front of them, leaning against the memorial stone, reading his book.

Moments later, Sakura woke up, screaming, "Sasuke-kun!"

She blinked, looked around, and hung her head in shame.

"Well then," Kakashi said lightly, looking up from his book, "None of you have to go back to the academy."

Naruto shook his head as Sasuke smirked in satisfaction, and Sakura practically beamed in joy.

You should quit being ninja."

Sasuke's shoulders stiffened and Sakura's jaw dropped. "What!" she screeched. (Naruto winced in the background, rubbing his ears.)

"That's right. You should quit as ninja. None of you got the meaning behind the test."

"Teamwork," Naruto said promptly.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto. "Pardon?"

"This test," the blond said, "It's supposed to promote teamwork."

Kakashi's eye curved in a smile. "Correct."

"But there were only two bells!" Sakura protested. "Either way, one of us was going to fail!"

"True, but the true meaning behind the test was to promote teamwork, to see who would be willing to sacrifice themselves for the others," Kakashi said calmly. He turned his gaze on the blonde. "Naruto, if you knew the meaning behind the test, then why didn't you try to work with the others?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke is the self-centered avenger type. He would refuse the help, saying that we would drag him down. Sakura wouldn't work with me even if you paid her unless Sasuke agreed to work with me first. She is completely fixated on him. One way or another, teamwork isn't an option in this team unless someone sets something up to manipulate us all into working together, if indirectly."

Kakashi put away his book and said calmly, "I'll give you guys a second chance after lunch. Naruto, Sasuke, don't give Sakura any food. If you do, all three of you automatically fail."

With that, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed and stood up, and began cutting away the rope tying Sakura to the log.

"What are you doing idiot!" Salura yelled. "You're going to get Sasuke-kun into trouble!"

Naruto rolled his eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Kakashi-sensei never said anything about untying you, besides, you'll only drag our team down if you're all cramped up."

Sasuke snorted and handed his bento to Sakura.

The kunoichi stared at the Uchiha. "Sasuke-kun?"

"The dobe has a point," Sasuke grumbled. "You'll drag us all down with you if you faint from hunger."

Sakura's eyes began to water. "Sasuke-kun…"

There was a sudden blast of smoke and Kakashi emerged, his masked face like a thundercloud. "You three!" his face lost all menace and his eye curved as he smiled. "Pass!"

Naruto sighed, and smiled. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction while Sakura laughed and latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Your training begins tomorrow at 7:00 AM," Kakashi said, straightening, and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto stood there and nodded in satisfaction as Sasuke left, Sakura still latched onto his arm, and chattering a mile a minute.

"Stage one complete," he murmured. "Now comes that hard part…"

He walked away as a single dark eye watched him from the trees. Kakashi dropped to the ground after Naruto vanished, and frowned.

_'What does he mean by "stage one complete"? Naruto… What are you hiding?'_

KH/NU_

Heh, that one was easy ;D

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	4. Waves

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes made by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the original thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi speech"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Three - Waves**

Naruto was reading a scroll on Suiton Jutsu as Team 7 stood before the Hokage.

"Let's see," the Sandaime muttered, "We have a mission to help the herbalist weed her garden, chase the Fire Lord's Wife's cat, baby-sit the Fujikawa twins…"

Naruto paused and rolled up the jutsu scroll and slipped it into his pouch before saying, "Enough D-ranks, Sandaime-jiji."

"Naruto!" Iruka roared, "Show more respect to the Hokage!"

"Naruto," the Sandaime said calmly, "You should know that all missions are ranked accordingly, and are given to shinobe according to their abilities. As genin, the D-rank missions allow you to learn to work together as a unit, so when you do go out for a c-rank, you have a higher chance of staying alive."

"I'm aware of that, Hokage-sama," Naruto said, his head tilted downward so his bangs hid his eyes, earning himself surprised looks from various people in the room, "However the abilities of Team 7 are wasted on d-rank missions. We became adults the moment we received our hitae-ate, and as shinobe of Konoha, it is our duty to grow stronger in order to serve our village."

_'Naruto…'_ Sakura thought, surprised and awed.

_'He's grown very well…' _Kakashi thought, watching his student from behind his book.

_'Naruto…'_ Iruka thought, pride swelling in his chest._ 'You've matured… I'm proud of you, Naruto…'_

Naruto raised his head suddenly, meeting the Hokage's eyes. "Let us test our strength and our growth, Hokage-sama! Please give us a C-rank mission!"

Sandaime smiled. Let's see how much you've matured then, Naruto… "Very well," the Sandaime picked up a scroll labeled with a C. "You will receive an escort mission. I will introduce you…"

The door slid open and a man walked in, carrying a sake bottle. "I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder. Are these really ninja?" the man said arrogantly. "They look like a bunch of useless kids. Especially the midget over there."

Naruto twitched. He could practically smell the vast quantity of sake that the man had consumed from where he stood.

"On the contrary, Tazuna-san," Naruto said amiably, "this 'midget' has been trained to kill, as have the other two "children", and all three of us are quite capable of killing a civilian such as yourself." His eyes narrowed dangerously and his voice became icy cold. "So watch what you say. We are children who are capable of killing you."

The adults in the room shivered at the icy coldness of Naruto's chakra. Who would have ever believed that the normally bouncy blonde could become so dangerously… intense…

The trip out of the village was noisy, with Naruto being his own normal bouncy self, utterly confusing the heck out of Tazuna.

Kakashi watched the blonde from behind his book, noting the way cerulean eyes swept over the road and their surroundings, and his hands linked behind his head, tense and ready, and in a perfect position to pull out the long knives that were hidden under his fluorescent orange jacket. Unseen behind his mask, the jounin frowned.

Naruto caught out of the corner of his eyes, the soft glimmer of sun on water, and his eyes narrowed imperceptibly. His shoulders tensed, and he watched from the corner of his eye as Kakashi dropped to the back to take rear guard. They passed the puddles minutes later, and two men bearing the slashed hitae-ate of Kiri nuke-nin emerged from the puddles.

Two chains wrapped around Kakashi, and the jounin had barely time to scream before he was ripped apart in a shower of blood and flesh. Sakura screamed in shock and horror, while Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"One down," the two nuke-nin said in unison.

The chains then shot toward the apparently immobile blonde, and Sasuke swiftly moved to intercept the chains before Naruto could meet the same fate. In the trees, Kakashi shook his head, unimpressed by Naruto "freezing up" in an important moment. The jounin blinked in surprise when the blonde vanished in a puff of smoke as Sasuke pinned the chains to the trees with a kunai and shuriken.

_'Kage Bushin? So maybe he didn't freeze up then.' _The jounin thought contemplatively.

The two missing-nin decided to go for the easier target, and turned their attention toward Sakura and Tazuna. Sakura swallowed nervously and quickly pulled out a kunai, and slid into a defensive position in front of Tazuna. Sasuke quickly positioned himself in between Sakura and the two nin, intent on completing the mission. Hidden in the trees, Kakashi was about to leap out of his hiding place when a blonde blur shot from the trees and smashed the skulls of the nuke-nin together, knocking them out. Kakashi dropped from the tree he was hiding in and reappeared in front of his student, and he quickly checked over the missing-nin, and was faintly relieved to note that the Demon Brothers were only unconscious.

"Hmm… Good job Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto," the jounin said, looking up from the prone forms of the two nuke-nin and smiling at his students, "I'm proud of you."

Sakura looked pleased, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto nodded, his eyes cool. Kakashi's features became serious and he turned toward Tazuna.

"We need to talk," the silver haired jounin said seriously.

The bridge builder swallowed nervously, and nodded, looking faintly anxious.

The rest of the trip was fairly uneventful but for a brief moment of panic when Naruto vanished. The blonde reappeared after a few minutes, dressed in black slacks made of a stretchy fabric and a black long sleeved jacket with a mandarin collared trimmed with red. His orange jumpsuit was nowhere to be seen. After several minutes of scolding from the members of Team 7, and a brief interrogation from Kakashi to confirm that he was really Uzumaki Naruto, the group set off once more.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto from behind his book once in a while during the boat ride to the island. There was a strange emotion stirring in the back of his mind, one that he could put a name to, and it bothered him. All the Copy-nin could be sure of was that it concerned the youngest of his students, and he couldn't help but worry. It wasn't normal, after all, for a ninja to suddenly vanish and change one's clothes during a potentially sensitive mission.

It wasn't long before the ride ended, and Team 7 and their client continued on foot toward Tazuna's home. As they neared a lake, Naruto's senses picked up on a powerful chakra source, one that was being very skillfully hidden. His features were smooth and blank, but his eyes shone in amusement. Had Naruto not been a Hunter, he would have missed the slight flare of Kakashi's chakra as he sensed Zabuza's hidden chakra.

"Duck!" Kakashi yelled suddenly.

As Kakashi yelled, he grabbed Tazuna, pressing him against the ground while Naruto tackled Sakura and Sasuke. A quiet whoosh and a slight breeze ruffled their hair as a large metal sword flashed through the air over their heads and imbedded itself deeply into the trunk of a tree. Slowly, as the five lifted their heads, they noticed the pale skinned man standing on the handle of the sword, his arms crossed over his chest.

_'Momochi Zabuza…'_

Naruto's eyes narrowed. It had begun…

KH/NU_


	5. Revelation! Naruto's Secret

A/N: Heeeeey guys! For those of you who don't know how my stories work, I write answers to a couple reviews (if I get them) at the top here so expect answers if you do ask questions or give me lovely reviews! (Even if this story isn't really my own I do love reviews, it shows you guys do appreciate me!) ;D So without further adue;

_Review response -_

DREAMER1084 - Thankyou for be my first lovely review! I know you didn't say much but it lets me know you're there :3 (insert love heart here) So thankyou again!

KH/NU_

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

Okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses my so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics (:

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

**Chapter Four - Revelation! Naruto's Secret**

"You are Hatake Kakashi, the Copy-Ninja," Zabuza said, his eyes sparkling with malice and more than a little glee. "No wonder the Demon Brothers failed."

Team 7 tensed.

"Demon of the Mist," Kakashi said in a neutral tone.

The corners of Naruto's lips twitched and his eyes gleamed in anticipation as he unobtrusively slid his long knives out of their sheaths under his jacket. Beside him, Sasuke shivered in excitement and took a step forward. Kakashi noticed the Uchiha's movement instantly and he threw out an arm, blocking the Uchiha's movement.

"Stay back!" the jounin snapped, "This is not your fight. He's out of your league."

Sasuke fumed silently. Out of his league? He was the top rookie genin!

Beside him, Naruto's lips curved slightly at the corners as he shifted toward Tazuna. He stood still, his knees bent, feet at shoulder width, the long knives in both hands, turned at the waist so his right shoulder was nearest Tazuna.

Zabuza frowned behind his bandages. He could see the boy's eyes darting around, searching the trees. Could he sense Haku, or did he simply suspect that there was more to this attack than was on the surface? Zabuza shook the thought away; this was not the time to speculate.

"Step aside. You're in the way," Zabuza said. "My business is with the old man."

"The old man is our client," Kakashi said, "I am your business."

Zabuza smirked. "So be it, Sharingan Kakashi."

Kakashi's hand drifted to his Hitae-ate, uncovering the Sharingan.

"Sharingan already?" Zabuza murmured, "I'm honored."

"Assume the manji formation!" Kakashi ordered, and the three genin moved into position.

Zabuza leapt off the zanbatou, simultaneously pulling it out of the tree and strapping it to his back and landed lightly on the lake, lifting one hand over his head and another to his face in a motion similar to the shushing motion. Naruto sensed the brief flare of chakra as the mist slowly began to thicken.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu," Zabuza intoned, vanishing from view into the mist.

Slowly, the mist around them thickened until even the teammate a foot away from them became an indistinct blur in the mist.

"Sensei!" Sakura gasped.

The killer intent tore through the air, dispelling the mist enough for the genin and Tazuna to see in a five yard radius around them. Naruto's amusement vanished behind a mask of concentration as he extended his senses, blocking out the killing intent of the two jounin. They were not his worry at the moment, and Kakashi could take care of himself.

Sasuke began to shake. _'He has the Sharingan that only the Uchiha clan possesses… That killing intent… It's almost enough to make someone choke! This atmosphere of two jounin preparing to clash… The feeling that my life is in someone else's hands…' _The Uchiha gripped his kunai until his knuckles turned white. _'I would rather kill my self to escape this feeling!'_

As if he sensed Sasuke's fear, Kakashi moved to alleviate it. "Sasuke," he said, capturing the Uchiha's attention. "You are my students. Don't worry, I won't let any of you die."

Naruto shifted his weight in preparation, lifting one of his knives higher.

"I don't know about that," Zabuza's voice drifted from the mist.

Naruto pushed hard off the ground, twisting in the air, and slashed out with his knife. Zabuza, appeared just then in the center of the formation and was caught off guard. The missing-nin found a knife sticking out of his throat and stomach.

"Mizu Bushin," Naruto growled.

Sure enough, as the blonde pulled the blades out of Zabuza's body, the man dissolved into water, hitting the ground with a splash. Zabuza appeared behind him, and Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto!" Sakura cried, "Behind you!"

Naruto ducked as Zabuza swung his blade. Kakashi took the chance and blocked the attack with his kunai. Naruto rolled and leapt back to his feet in his spot in the manji formation. Zabuza smirked and lashed out with a foot, kicking Kakashi into the air.

"Sensei!" Sakura cried.

Zabuza grinned as the silver haired jounin fell into the lake with a splash. Naruto caught sight of a flash of white in the trees nearby, and he formed a Kaga Bushin in the trees and performed Kawarimi, swapping places with the bushin while everyone's attention was on Kakashi who was trapped in Zabuza's water prison.

"Well, well, what do we have here?"

Haku stiffened and spun around to find himself face to face…er—mask to mask with a golden haired Hunter-nin. The nin cocked his head, and Haku had the unsettling feeling that the other nin knew he was not truly a Hunter.

"What is a Hunter-nin of Konoha doing here?" Haku asked.

The nin cocked his head in the opposite direction. "The same as you, of course, Hunter of the Mist," he said warmly.

"I-I see…"

"No," the Hunter said, the warmth disappearing from his voice, "You don't see. If you did, you wouldn't be masquerading as one of us."

"Ex-excuse me?"

"No Hunter would leave a foreign ninja to finish their dirty work for them," the nin said, gesturing with a knife at the two jounin. "If you really are one of us, you would be down there right now fighting Zabuza, and Kakashi and his genin would be on their way with their client."

Haku's eyes widened behind his mask as he recognized the two blades in the Hunter's hands. "You…"

He didn't have time to finish the thought as the Hunter surged forward, his blades glinting in the sun.

Kakashi had been freed from the water prison by the genin and was rapidly forming hand seals as his Sharingan copied Zabuza's movements. The water dragons slammed into one another, canceling each other out, and as Kakashi and Zabuza began another set of hand seals, two Hunters flew out of the trees and landed lightly on the lake.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he recognized one of the Hunters. "Haku!"

"Zeiguwa!" Kakashi breathed in surprise.

"Sensatsu Suisho!" Haku cried as the water froze into ice needles.

He sent them flying at the other Hunter who dodged off to the side, rolling over the water as if it were solid ground. He wasn't quite fast enough and several needles were embedded in his left leg.

"Che," the Hunter said as he stood up. "Remove that mask. I want to see the face of the impersonator that I will be executing."

"You may remove it after you kill me," Haku said, and he leapt forward once more.

Zeiguwa gasped as a flurry of punches impacted and a powerful kick to the face sent him flying. He flipped in the air, and hit the surface of the water with his palms and pushed off, back flipping away. He calmly rose to his feet beside Kakashi as a crack appeared in the surface of the white porcelain mask. There was a quiet tinkle as the mask shattered on Zeiguwa's face and the pieces fell into the lake.

"Naruto!" Kakashi gasped, staring at his student.

"The Fox of the Leaf…" Zabuza whispered, staring at the dead blue eyes of the blonde "is a genin?"

"What's happening?" Naruto's bushin yelled. "Who are those ninja?"

"A partner?" Sakura shrieked, "He had a partner?"

"I am Zeiguwa," Naruto intoned, thankful that his back was all Tazuna or Sakura and Sasuke could see, "Oinin of Konoha. I will not allow you to threaten our shinobi any longer."

Zabuza grabbed Haku's shoulder. Heeding the unspoken order, Haku activated his jutsu and he disappeared with Zabuza in a swirl of leaves. Naruto sighed and vanished in a puff of smoke. Kakashi breathed a tired sigh and tugged his hitae-ate over his Sharingan, making a mental note to talk to Naruto in the future. He made it to shore and studied the Naruto standing there and noted the slight discrepancies that he had overlooked during the battle. Kakashi sighed and collapsed.

"I'm alright," he murmured to his worried students, "Just used too much chakra." And fell unconscious.

KH/UN_

Please review my lovelings :3

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	6. The Hunter and The Impersonator

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

Okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses my so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories _- just basic italics (:

**"Kyuubi Speech"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Five - The Hunter and the Impersonator**

Kakashi woke just as Naruto entered the room, carrying a tray. The silver haired jounin raised his one visible eyebrow as the blond set the tray in front of the Copy-nin.

"You've been asleep for almost two days," Naruto's voice was light. "Tsunami-san made some porridge for when you woke."

"Why would a Hunter-nin be on a genin team?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto smiled gently. "Because the Hokage ordered it."

"That doesn't answer my question."

The blonde's smile widened slightly. "Perhaps."

"Are you aware of…"

"My heritage? Yes."

"How?"

"The Hokage knows all, well, as much as anyone can know at least."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Don't ever change."

A faint smile crossed Naruto's face. "Change is inevitable, Kakashi-sensei. It's in the nature of all things, living and nonliving, to change."

Kakashi chuckled. "True, but don't ever change."

"Eat. You need your strength for the next time we meet with Zabuza and his little Hunter."

"You seem sure of it."

Naruto smiled gently. "They will attack if they wish to be paid, but they will not charge headlong as they had before, not now that they know that I am no mere genin. They will attack, because it is their mission, and we must guard Tazuna for that is ours, and all things come full circle."

Kakashi groaned, placing his head in his hands. "Great, now you're talking like a Hunter. What did I do to deserve this?"

"The geniuses always seem to get the short end of the stick, don't they?" Naruto asked, his eyes wistful as he thought back to the past. "But then, that is just how life is."

Kakashi watched as the blonde walked out of the room, his steps calm and sure. Kakashi couldn't help but wonder how the boy had managed to keep such a large secret, yet the knowledge of the Hunter certainly did explain many things. It had scared him when he saw the blonde making a move as if preparing for a death strike only to stop short of it during training sessions. The knowledge that the boy was a Hunter explained much, and Kakashi found that with a source of answers to the questions about his blonde student, many of his fears had been alleviated. A faint smile crossed his lips, unnoticed under his mask, which had been left on, most likely by Naruto's insistence.

"Well, at least I don't have to feel guilty about concentrating more on Sasuke," the Copy-nin mused. "Maybe I can convince him to help Sakura improve as a kunoichi…"

"Don't even think about it," a calm voice drifted through the door. "I have my own missions to deal with. I don't need to tutor a whiny fangirl on top of all of that."

Kakashi blinked. "You heard me?"

A blonde head poked into the room, scowling, "It's called standing guard. You're weak from your injuries and chakra depletion, even if you can get them to work together, Sasuke and Sakura are hardly adequate protection for Tazuna against two jounin level missing-nin, and I am possibly the only ninja here that is capable of jounin level combat at this time. Do you see the possibilities for trouble yet?"

Kakashi chuckled. "All right, I get your point. What do you propose I do then, Zeiguwa-sama?"

"Use the day to regain some of your strength and then teach them tree climbing," was the curt response as the blonde pulled his head out of the room and closed the door.

Faintly, the silver haired jounin could hear muttering about, "Great ninja, but horrible sensei." Kakashi couldn't help but smile. Maybe being jounin sensei wouldn't be so bad now that there was someone who he could have a jounin level discussion with when things got slow…

"All right!" Kakashi said brightly, standing lightly in the glade. "I'm here to teach you tree-climbing."

"Tree climbing?" Sakura said, "How is that supposed to help us against Zabuza?" _'Shanaroooo! Are you trying to get us all killed?'_ Inner Sakura roared.

"Theoretically," Kakashi said, "If you can complete this exercise, you can perform any jutsu. Now watch carefully…"

Naruto lay wordlessly in the edge of the clearing, watching the stars. There was no other person than him there, and the peace of untouched nature soothed his weary soul and mind. It was there, among the wild herbs of healing the he slipping into a deep and healing sleep, soothed by the sharp, crisp smell of crushed mint…

The slender form of a dark haired boy in a sleeveless yukata entered the glade, and he stiffened, noting the blonde boy sleeping at the edge of the glade. He remembered him, the Leaf Hunter-nin who, for some reason unknown to him, was posing as a genin. Unconsciously, his hands balled into fists as his veins were flooded with red hot anger. He had ruined everything, and Zabuza-san had no idea the weaknesses of the Sharingan, because he, Haku, had been cornered and distracted from the fight by the Hunter.

Cerulean eyes opened and stared into Haku's surprised eyes and languidly, the Hunter stretched and sat up.

"You should try not to project so much when approaching an enemy," Naruto said lightly.

Haku stiffened. "You had a chance to kill me while I was surpised," he said, "Yet you let that chance pass. Why?"

Naruto studied Haku and said calmly, "I have a teammate approaching, it would be detrimental to my cover if I was to display higher skills than is expected from me, and he saw it. Of course, I could kill you here and now and vanish as if I were never here in the first place, and all Sasuke would find would be your corpse."

Haku stiffened and Naruto smiled. "Kakashi is recovering well. It would only be a matter of time before he is able to fight a jounin level battle without my interference. I would hope that you and Zabuza not confront us a second time. It would not be worth your while. I am familiar with the ways of men like Gato. He hires missing-nin by the hundreds, and kills them when they have done their job. Nobody would miss a nuke-nin, after all, and Gato would add to his wealth when he receives the bounties that are on your heads. It's all a matter of nature, and men by nature will do all in their power to keep what they have, and not surrender any more of it than they may need."

"However, if you truly intend for there to be another confrontation, then see Zabuza to full health with these." The blonde rose to his feet and held out a bundle of herbs. Haku took them warily and began sorting through them.

"I hope I do not see you again, Haku," Naruto said, watching the dark haired boy sort through the herbs, "and if we do, I pray that it is as strangers on the road or a chance meeting at an inn. But know this, if you and Zabuza come to the bridge, then your future holds only death."

"What?" Haku stared at the blonde in surprise.

"I have seen your future," Naruto said, his eyes glowing with suppressed power, "If you and Zabuza come to the bridge, if you make a second attempt against Tazuna, you will have no future but death."

"You lie," Haku snapped, "You do not have so much as a Sharingan, how can you see the future?"

Naruto laughed. "Not all bloodlines are like the Byakugan or the Sharingan! Mine has allowed me to see the future, and the future I have seen is a dark one. Konoha will fall because of the power lust in the heart of Uchiha Sasuke and the lie that his brother fed him for his protection. Konoha will fall because our Sandaime is weak, and has chosen no successor. You and Zabuza shall die because of Gato's greed. I will die at the hands of one I called a friend by a jutsu taught to him by one I love above all else. I have seen the future, and it is a sad one indeed."

"Why are you telling me this?" Haku whispered, his eyes filled with horror.

"Because in the end, you will die anyway." Naruto left the clearing, vanishing into the trees without a trace with the ease of long practice.

Haku knelt in the glade, his eyes staring in horror at the spot where the blonde once stood, his words echoing in his mind.

_"Not all bloodlines are like the Byakugan or the Sharingan! Mine has allowed me to see the future, and the future I have seen is a dark one. Konoha will fall because of the power lust in the heart of Uchiha Sasuke and the lie his brother fed him for his protection. Konoha will fall because our Sandaime is weak and has chosen no successor. You and Zabuza shall die because of Gato's greed. I will die at the hands of one I called a friend by a jutsu taught to him by one I love above all else. I have seen the future, and it is a sad one indeed."_

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"Because in the end, you will die anyway."_

"Was that wise, warning them like that?" Kakashi asked, and Naruto paused in mid-step.

"I gave no warning, simply a suggestion as a gesture of goodwill. I had no orders to execute them or to refrain from offering advice. With Hunters, things are done differently from how ANBU deal with missing-nin."

"Obviously," was Kakashi's dry reply.

KH/NU_


	7. The Eyes of the Oracle

A/N: Heeey guys! I am super dooper sorry for not updating! You see I kind of managed to get my laptop wet now it doesn't work... so for the last couple days I've been using an Ipad and now that I'm using this laptop I can only use it once or twice a week until I get my laptop fixed I'm uber sorry! I'll update when I can! So here's chapter 6 for you.

KH/NU_

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes made by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories_- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi and Naruto communicating"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Six -** **The** **Eyes** **of** **the** **Oracle**

The Kazama line was known for its great warriors. The women were deadly, beautiful, and wise, the men skilled in the shadows with senses like no others. They were great leaders, for the sons were soldiers whose senses and instincts made them formidable enemies, and were often seal masters with brilliant minds. The daughters were deadly yet wise, for they bore the eyes which were the pride of the Kazama Clan, the Yochigan, which allowed them to see far, and they viewed things that were, things that are, and some things that had not yet come to pass. The daughters became the Oracles, and the sons the guardians and carriers. Both had the eyes, but only the daughters could carry them without harm, and rare were the sons who bore the eyes…

Rare, but not unheard of, for it was said that Kazama Sora, the founder of the Kazama line, bore the Yochigan, though the onslaught of visions throughout time destroyed his sight and drove him mad…

The Hokage had explained to him before that the Kyuubi's healing factor could possibly protect his eyes from the damage from the Yochigan, damage that could utterly destroy the eyes of a male Kazama Heir. Sarutobi had once promised him that they would see if it was possible for him to awaken the Yochigan if time permitted. Neither of them had ever spoken of it again, because the Sandaime had been killed shortly afterwards.

The golden haired Jinchuuriki knew that the future was changing rapidly, and he could feel it in the very depths of his being. He could smell the difference in the air, could taste it in the water, and he felt it in the earth. Things were coming that he could sense and could only guess at. He knew in the depths of his soul, that what Konoha needed now, was neither a Demon Vessel nor an Empath, but an Oracle. And he knew that if it were in his power, his and the Kyuubi's, an Oracle he would give them.

He studied the platform that he had built on the treetops (mostly by weaving the branches together or tying them with the climbing vines that wrapped around the trunks), and reviewed the seals that he had inked onto the still living wood. There was still much that he would have to do, talking the Kyuubi into altering his eyes for him had been the easy part, performing the ritual on his own, well that was a different thing all together.

A nine-tailed fox scurried up the tree and leapt onto the platform, wrapping its tails neatly around it's body as it sat down.

**"Well?" **Naruto said quietly, **"Are you content?"**

**"****Very much so,"** the fox answered. _"_**You and I, however, are still very much****bound to the other's fate."**

**"A temporary corporeal form for you to roam free is a small price to pay for what you are about to help me do, Kyuubi,"** he said, **"And I know you well enough to know that you keep your word."**

**"****You are lucky that I am not Shukaku…"** the Kyuubi said, **"Now**_**he**_**is one who would never keep his word if he could get out of it…"** The Kyuubi let loose a bark like laugh, then fixed a single red eye on the blonde and said seriously,**"I will tell you this now, if something goes wrong, I will worry more for your life than your eyes. Not only will your death lead to mine****(and frankly, I'm not ready to die yet),****I have grown fond of you."**

**"And I you,"** Naruto said calmly, **"You were, have, and always will be one of the few constants in my life."**

**"****Good,"** the Kyuubi purred. **"Now, shall we begin?"**

Naruto nodded and stripped, revealing the seals painted onto his skin. He stepped into the circle and lay down while Kyuubi dipped the tip of a tail into a large dish of ink and began drawing more seals on the outside of the circle and closing the outer circle.

**"****Channel your chakra into your eyes…"**

Kakashi could not help but be worried. Naruto was missing. Of course, the blonde was a Hunter, he would be able to take care of himself, but no one on Team 7 was supposed to know that the Kyuubi vessel was a Hunter…

A sudden wave of chakra hit his senses, and Kakashi recognized the chakra instantly. Before either Sakura or Sasuke could say anything, he was out of the house, and hobbling away as quickly as he possibly could on his crutches.

Naruto gritted his teeth as his eyes began to burn and prickle. His chakra burned through his eyes and the Kyuubi set to work destroying and reconstructing his eyes to accommodate the active Yochigan. The pain was near unbearable, and without knowing, he was projecting wave after wave of pain filled chakra. Beside him, the Kyuubi whimpered in sympathy and understanding, but did not stop his work.

An Oracle Konoha needed, an Oracle Konoha would get.

The sun set slowly in the distant horizon…

Kakashi paused as the waves of chakra faded out. He looked around, frowning.

Naruto groaned as his eyes throbbed.

**"****It is done,"** the Kyuubi said. **"Your eyes have been restructured to carry the Yochigan. My chakra will heal the damage, but if you use it****to much, not even my chakra can heal your eyes."**

**"Great,"** Naruto groaned, sitting up. **"How long do you think I can hold it?"**

**"****Considering your mental constitution and strength, perhaps a few minutes before you are overwhelmed by the images,"** the Kyuubi answered.

**"Great, just great,"** Naruto grumbled. He grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. **"I hope you'll help me with the visions, Kyuubi. I like my sanity thank you."**

The Kyuubi chuckled, the sound rumbling deep in its chest. **"You'll be fine. Now go. Your teacher is looking for you, and isn't there a possible confrontation in the works for tomorrow?"**

**"Thanks Kyuubi,"** said Naruto and he vanished in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi frowned, turned and jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden appearance of his student in front of him. A single golden brow arched in question. Kakashi's sole visible eye curved in response. The blonde shrugged and walked off, the older shinobi falling into step beside him.

Kakashi never noticed the red slitted eyes watching them from above, and if Naruto was aware of the Kyuubi's gaze on them, he gave no sign of it. The fox shook its head, in amusement. It never failed to amaze him how much shinobi could communicate with simple body language alone.

In a simple conical hut not too far away, Zabuza held an apple in his hand and effortlessly crushed it. He grinned beneath his bandages and swung his sword onto his back.

"Let's go, Haku," he said gruffly.

"Yea, Zabuza-san," Haku answered.

It was darkness that pressed around him, and there were brief flashes of images. For now, he simply allowed the images to flash past. He made no attempt to stop an image or to bring it closer for him to view. He was not skilled, not yet, and if it were important, he knew instinctively that he would know, and that it would reveal itself to him. It was known to him instinctively, and was one of the many things that made Kazama males formidable enemies.

"If you harm him, I will bite my tongue and commit suicide!" Tsunami's voice drifted through the haze and darkness. Her voice was faint and hollow, as if coming from a great distance.

The darkness and images vanished and he opened his eyes and sat up. It was time.

If he played his part properly, then Konoha would gain two powerful ninja, and Orochimaru would find it less easy to meet his goals.

The door opened and he stepped outside.

Tsunami was about to scream as one of the swordsmen moved toward Inari, his sword raised, and the other turned toward her. Suddenly, a pair of hands appeared and snapped the neck of the thug approaching Inari, and the other man turned, and a shuriken slammed into his forehead in between his eyes. The two thugs dropped in a boneless heap, and Tsunami's throat constricted, locking her scream in her throat.

Naruto's eyes were cold and she shivered as the blank cerulean eyes turned toward her.

"If you could clean this up, Tsunami-san," he said. It was not a request.

Tsunami shivered at the emotionless voice of the boy that she had only seen as bright and optimistic at all times. She nodded stiffly.

Naruto turned his eyes on Inari, and an approving smile crossed his lips. "Well done," he said calmly. "Now if you would only show this courage outside of times of desperation, then you will grow to be a strong young man. Now if you will excuse me, I have a job to do." And he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Sakura watched fearfully as Kakashi faced off against Zabuza while Sasuke attempted to defend himself from the false Hunter-nin's barrage of senbon. Unnoticed to any of the nin, a single dark figure stood in the forest, watching as the fights progressed.

"Where is your Hunter, Kakashi?" Zabuza asked. "I thought the boy would be here?"

"Zeiguwa is no ordinary Hunter," Kakashi's voice was cool. "He has his own duties beside the ones that come with his cover as a genin. For all we know, he may be off performing a mission that he was selected for, if only because it is in this area, and he will be here."

"A definite possibility, but an incorrect assumption," said Naruto as he appeared in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi's eye curved. "You're late."

"I had several potential kidnappers to put down," Naruto answered.

"Oh?"

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I have an Uchiha to rescue." Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of the mirrors.

His hands began to flash through a series of seals, his hands moving with a rhythm that he normally only showed when in his Hunter uniform. Finally, his hands connected in a last tiger seal, and he took a deep breath, gathering chakra in his lungs as he did so.

"Katon; Karyu Endan no Jutsu!" he thought, and blew out the chakra, compressing and converting it into fire as it passed his lips.

A white hot dragon of fire shot from his mouth and slammed into the ice mirrors, shooting through the dome, and curling around it, melting the ice. To avoid getting burned, Haku was forced to leap out of the ice mirrors. As the smoke cleared, Naruto could clearly see Haku standing over the prone, needle filled form of Sasuke.

Naruto paused and raised an eyebrow. "It he supposed to mean something?"

"I pity this boy," Haku said softly, "His own teammate hardly even cares for his death, and one whom he trusts is actually one he should never trust."

"If you must pity him, pity him because he has no people precious to him," Naruto said calmly. "And then pity those who do become precious to him, because ultimately they will die by his hands in his mad rage and desire for power."

Haku could only stare, speechless by Naruto's seeming callousness. "How can you be so uncaring!" Haku cried.

"Because it is true," Naruto answered blandly. "There is no need to be gentle with the truth, especially not if the Uchiha is dead."

"How can you say such things?" Haku asked, "Is he not one of your precious people?"

"He is," Naruto said, "He is as precious to me as I am to him. This is why I will die by his hand when the time comes."

Haku stared at the prone figure at his feet, and his eyes widened in realization. "You knew that I would not kill him…"

Naruto's smile was cool. "I knew." His eyes warmed slightly. "I have power with fate. I can alter your destiny. I know that had things been different, we could have been friends, and we can still be thus."

Haku's eyes were faintly hopeful. "We cannot change this. You yourself said that we would die if we came to the bridge, and here we stand."

"I have power with fate," Naruto repeated. "I can change your fate," the blonde held out his hand as he spoke. "Simply take my hand, accept with all your heart my offer, and I can save you and Zabuza both."

"What would you offer us?"

Naruto's smile was gentle, and his cerulean eyes were distant. "I offer life; I offer a home, safe and warm. I offer a place where you may sleep without fear, a place where you can be protected while you protect it. I offer a place where your blood will not be shunned."

A faint wind blew, carrying away with it the mist, and his figure seemed to glow. His gentle voice was clear and soft yet resounding, and it seemed as though he were speaking with his singing voice. It was the voice of the Oracle.

Haku paused and stared at the other boy. Slowly, hesitantly, he reached out, and paused, his hand hovering centimeters over Naruto's. The blonde stood there, watching him with a patient, yet distant blue gaze. Haku found himself drawn into the distant blue depths, and he saw in the cerulean orbs, a faint flicker of gold, and Haku suddenly realized that he trusted the blonde unconditionally.

A faint, knowing smile crossed the blonde's lips, and Haku found himself smiling at the blonde as well. Cool, slender fingers closed over his hand, and Haku realized with a start that he had placed his hand in Naruto's while he was drowning in the deep blue eyes, yet somehow, Haku couldn't bring himself to care.

Zabuza and Kakashi looked over at toward the two, and Zabuza blinked. "Wha-?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed. "Naruto… What have you done?" he whispered.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura cried, "What's going on?"

"I am curious as well," Zabuza said.

"I notice that you're not even making an attempt to fight your opponent, Zabuza," a snobbish male voice said. Of the six on the bridge, only Naruto did not turn his head toward the voice. "Obviously you are useless to me, Zabuza. Some demon," Gato snorted, "More of a _baby_ demon to me." The thugs behind him laughed.

Zabuza's eyes narrowed and he said to Kakashi, "It seems that our battle is over."

Kakashi nodded.

"Be silent, Gato," Naruto said suddenly, "We have not come through mist and shadow to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!"*

Gato's eyes narrowed. How dare the insolent whelp speak to him in such a manner! "You, _boy_," Gato snarled, "should show respect for your betters."

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. His clear voice rang through the air, sweet and light as the sound of ringing bells.

"Show respect? To you? Why, you are naught but a beetle under my sandal!"

His voice had changed once again. While clear and sweet, Naruto's voice was filled with age and wisdom, as well as the indulgent condescension an adult may show when dealing with a petulant child.

His laughter was cut off abruptly as he levelled a firm look upon Gato. "I will show respect, if respect is offered to me. You call yourself my better? Hah! Don't make me laugh!"

"The stupid boy! He's going to get himself killed!" Zabuza said.

"It's alright," Kakashi said calmly

"Damned brat!" Gato snarled. "Kill the boy!"

Naruto finally turned his eyes toward Gato, though his head did not move. His hand, which had not left Haku's since the missing-nin had accepted his offer, twitched, and Gato found the mercenaries that dared take a step with their throats slit.

"Much can my eyes see," Naruto murmured, "and I know your kind. Money is your lord and liege, and money shall be your downfall. I am of the highest breeding in Konoha, the son of a Hokage, and my eyes are those of prophesy."

He turned to face Gato, his hand slipping from Haku's and all could see that his eyes were white, and where the pupil had been was a seven pronged star, spinning slowly even as tears of blood fell from his eyes.

Gato stepped back, fearful of the ethereal figure who was dressed in dark colors, shrouded by mist, his whiskered face streaked with red tears.

"I bear no Sharingan, but I can see into the future," Naruto said, "And your future is death!"

A shuriken suddenly sprouted in Gato's forehead between his eyes, and the man collapsed. The shinobi could clearly see the kunai that had suddenly appeared in Naruto's hand. In the background, Sakura shivered, her eyes wide. _What kind of monster is he?_

"Hey kid!" one of the thugs yelled, "You killed our meal ticket!"

"It's only a few of them and loads of us!" another thug yelled. "Let's kill em and pillage the town!"

"Yeah!" the thugs charged and Naruto closed his eyes and pulled a white cloth from his equipment pouch and tied it over his eyes.

His hands formed a familiar seal, and in the manner that he was best known, yelled, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"

The air around him flexed and fifty bushin appeared around him. The thugs hesitated, and Kakashi formed his own bushin. A crossbow bolt hit the ground in front of them, and the mist cleared.

"A hero always comes at the last minute!" Inari cried.

The thugs yelled in fear and turned tail and ran. Naruto's lips twitched in amusement.

"Indeed," he said softly.

The figure of Sasuke on the ground stirred.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried, seeing the boy rise behind Naruto.

Sasuke frowned at the corpse on the ground several yards away, and looked toward Naruto. His eyes widened at the sight of the cloth over blonde's eyes, slowly staining red.

"Naruto?"

Naruto's head tilted toward Sasuke. "Oh? So the sleeping beauty wakes at last…"

"Dobe…" Sasuke snarled.

The bridge was completed several weeks later, and at Nauto's suggestion, Zabuza and Haku accompanied them back to Konoha.

Kakashi glanced over at the blonde, worry shining in his sole visible eye. '_That day, one the bridge… It was the Yochigan, I'm sure of it… But he never showed the signs that sensei told me to watch for…'_

Naruto was an enigma. And Kakashi didn't like puzzles…

KH/NU_

*The author said this because she liked the way Gandalf said something about worms in The Lord of The Rings series.

Heeey guys,

Again sorry for the lack of updates! I'll try and get my computer fixed soon! For those of you who read it WIIATPP? Should be updated today as well but there aren't any promises, I do have a life as well though it is hard to believe.

See you guys next time.

Lots of Love,

Jummasaurr .x


	8. The Voice of the Oracle

A/N: Right you lot! (just sounded like my sports teacher O.o) Ok but you lot I still haven't got my laptop back but here's the next chapter. Now you may not get many updates now... well even less than now O.o Cause well, I start school tomorrow. Year 12 (last year of school for those who couldn't figure that out) So I'll have other priorities. But anyway here's some review answers.

_Review response –_

KitElizaKing - I don't think he is too powerful in my opinion but I'm not sure of what you'll think.

Itachixnaruto – Uh, Hi... To be honest I haven't changed anything yet but the writing key and the random authors notes that were in between the writing. But I will be changing some things. And there is no way in heck I am making it not kakanaru it is my OTP (one true pairing) and if you didn't notice Naruto loves Kashi as well he states so in the first chapter (Ashiteru = I love you in Japanese.) And besides I hate SasuNaru with a passion even if it is one-sided so sorry you're going to have to put up with my love for Kakanaru (:

KH/NU_

Written by SanadaSayuri, Changes made by KakashiNarutoJummasaur

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories_- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi and Naruto communicating"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Seven - The Voice of the Oracle**

The day Team 7 with the addition of Zabuza and Haku were in sight of Konoha was one of the strangest any of them had ever seen. For Naruto, it was the day when Kakashi had beaten him over the head with a confession of his feelings. Of course, that day was gone; it existed only in the memory of the Oracle, due to the changes that had been dealt to the timeline, it was not something that would be repeated. At least, not in the way that it had in the past, and certainly not at the same time.

"Oi, Naruto!" Sakura called.

"What is it, Sakura-san?" Naruto said absently.

Sakura blinked in surprise at the blonde's change in honorific, but resolutely plowed on. "What's up with the sudden change in attitude, eh? Don't try to act all cool just cause you brought down Gato, 'cause you're not all that!"

"Certainly, Sakura-san," Naruto said in the same absentminded tone, "Whatever you say…"

Kakashi glanced behind him and raised his sole visible eyebrow at the blank eyed blonde while Sasuke snorted.

"That's strange, isn't it, Haku-kun?" Sakura murmured. "What do you think is wrong with him?"

Haku shrugged. "Who knows."

Once inside the village, Kakashi dismissed the genin and led Haku and Zabuza away toward the Hokage tower. Sasuke hefted his pack and stalked off in the direction of the deserted Uchiha District while Sakura pelted him with requests for a date and blathered on about nothing while clinging to his arm like a limpet. Naruto, on the other hand, made his way to the Hokage Monument. He had a surrogate grandfather to visit…

Kakashi was not surprised to learn that the Hokage was at the Hokage Monument. And so, he left, leading Haku and Zabuza with him, intending to speak with the Hokage about allowing the two missing-nin to join Konoha's forces. He never expected to see Naruto with his eyes covered by his hitae-ate, the cloth stained red with trails of blood running down his face, being led off the Monument by the Sandaime.

Naruto was not surprised to find the Sandaime at the Hokage Monument. It was one of those things that you knew was constant, and took for granted, never knowing how much it meant until it was lost.

Thinking back, he had never realized how much the Sandaime meant to him until he had died. The Sandaime had been his surrogate grandfather and one of the people who were the reason why he turned out so well. He had always been there, and it had been the Sandaime who had smoothed the way for him in his life. The Sandaime who had cared for him in his infancy, who bought him his apartment and paid the rent until he gained his first paycheck and was capable of paying his own rent and utilities, it had been the Sandaime who had made sure the Academy would accept him, who had soothed him after his horrible nightmares/visions which was his heritage, and it had been the Sandaime who always put aside what he was doing to help him or when he simply wanted to talk.

Naruto had always regretted how long it had taken for him to realize how much the Sandaime meant to him. Of course, now that he was in the past, now that he bore the Yochigan, he could change much of what was about to happen. He knew, however, that some things were set in stone, and despite the Sandaime's impending death, he could and would make the best of what little time was left. He wouldn't take the Sandaime for granted again.

"OI!" he called, once he was close enough, knowing full well that the Sandaime had sensed his presence long before his arrival. "Sandaime-jiji!"

Naruto allowed his face to stretch in a wide, silly grin as the Sandaime turned. He saw the Sandaime's eyes light up as he took his pipe from his mouth and smiled.

"Oh?" The Sandaime said, "What brings you up here, Naruto?"

Naruto's features slid seamlessly into a calm mask of serenity, his eyes turning milky white with the golden seven pronged star rotating slowly even as his eyes welled with red. Sarutobi's eyes widened, and as suddenly as it had appeared, Naruto's mask shattered and his eyes closed and be pulled his hitae-ate over his eyes, and the blood seeped into the blue cloth, staining it.

Sarutobi clamped his hand onto Naruto's shoulders with a vice-like grip and he said firmly, "Hospital, Naruto. Now."

He bodily turned the genin and guided him off the monument, his mind a whirl with the possible repercussions of a male Kazama Heir bearing the Yochigan, especially one who was the vessel for the Kyuubi. Worry for the blonde pre-teen's health was at the very forefront of his mind, however. Sarutobi wondered how Naruto had gained the Yochigan, and what it may do to the boy in the future.

Partway down, they ran into Kakashi, with Zabuza and Haku behind him. After a quick discussion, Kakashi led Zabuza and Haku back to the Hokage Tower to wait for the Sandaime.

Once inside the hospital, a medic-nin examined Naruto, and assured the Sandaime that there was nothing wrong with either the boy or the seal.

Reassured, the Sandaime led the way back to the Hokage Tower. Inside the office, Sarutobi lit his pipe, studied Naruto for a moment, then said, "I want to know exactly how you achieved this, Naruto. For a male Kazama Heir to bear the All-Seeing-Eye* is unheard of."

Naruto hesitated then knelt in a formal position in front of the desk, and said, "Hokage-sama, I swear to you by the oaths which bind me as a ninja of Konoha, that what I am about to tell you is true."

Sarutobi nodded, "Go on…"

And Naruto told him everything.

Sarutobi smoked his pipe contemplatively, his eyes turned toward the Hokage Monument. He slowly exhaled the smoke and turned back toward the blonde who still knelt before his desk in a formal position.

"What would you have me do then?" he said. "There does not seem to be hope if what you tell me is true."

"There is always hope, Hokage-sama," Naruto said. "I speak as the Voice of the Oracle when I say this: There may not be much time, but there is yet hope. If you would summon the Sannin back to Konoha, there may still be a chance. I myself will set out to seek Tsunade if you so desire it. In the meantime, Hokage-sama, you must appoint an heir. Again, I will convince Tsunade to take the position if you choose her, for she would bring a new power to Konoha, which, I am sorry to say, is stagnating. Then you must watch the Sound and Sand genin participating in this year's chunin exam, and especially beware the genin team that contains Yakushi Kabuto, for they are traitors to the Leaf."

Sarutobi nodded. "As the Voice has said, so too shall it be done. I will send word to Jiraiya, and I will assign a B-rank mission to seek out the Sannin Tsunade and bring her back to Konoha."

Naruto nodded. "It would be best to begin at once. Your first step in the strengthening of Konoha would be to instate Momochi Zabuza and his apprentice, Momochi Haku as ninja of the Leaf. They will be powerful allies; and the Oracle has already promised them succor, a home and a place among our citizens in return for loyal service to Konoha." He rose and said, "I will come in to discuss this in more depth after Tsunade arrives in Konoha."

"I look forward to that time," Sarutobi said.

Naruto nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

In a random town in Wind Country, Tsunade stared at the slot machine in front of her and the jangling of the jackpot music and the clinks of the coins falling into the tray. But she never won! Something was up…

Unknown to her, a cloaked and hooded figure with a white porcelain mask was moving swiftly through the forests of Konoha. A Hunter was tracking his quarry, and he would bring the Sannin Tsunade back to the Hidden Village of the Leaf, even if he had to drag her, kicking and screaming, to the village gates itself.

Tsunade and picked up Shizune and the two had left town almost immediately.

The Hunter found Tsunade in some random town just behind the far border of Wave Country. It was then that Tsunade made another win, and she became uneasy. He could not help but watch (with more than a little unholy amusement) as the days passed and the Sannin continued to have a winning streak, and continuously became more uneasy. At the ending of the week, the Sannin's nerves had become stretched to the limit, and the Hunter chose to avert his eyes for a day to allow her to rest before approaching.

The day he chose to approach Tsunade was the day she chose to squander her winnings at a bar. Hey, she was having a winning streak, why not take advantage of it by paying off her debts and having some fun with the leftovers?

That day, He chose to wear his formal uniform and mask, which he usually wore when he was inside the village on bodyguard duty. The uniform consisted of a black skintight sleeveless shirt with a high collar, his lightweight cuirass, black leather gloves with a thin sheet of metal with the symbol of Konoha carved along the edges on the back of his hand, his arm-protectors, black slacks with multiple pockets, and the standard shinobi sandals. His formal mask was black porcelain molded and painted to resemble the face of the jaguar for which he was named with the symbol of Konoha carved into the forehead.

It was to Tsunade's great surprise when the dark countenance of the Hunter materialized from the shadows near the doorway of the bar before her. Her eyes found the Leaf symbol on the mask after several seconds of shock and relaxed slightly even as her eyes narrowed.

'_What is a Hunter of Konoha doing here of all places?'_ She wondered, not really caring.

"Tsunade-sama," The Hunter said calmly, "Might I have a word with you?"

"You've already had a word," Tsunade snapped, and stalked into the bar.

She blinked when she saw the Hunter sitting in a corner, the porcelain mask on the table beside him. The lower half of his face was covered by a cloth facemask, while his eyes were covered with a black cloth. An untouched drink was set in front of him.

He looked up (or so it seemed, which was impossible, since he seemed blind unless he was a Hyuuga, but that was impossible also since they were _very_ proud of their eyes), and motioned for Tsunade to join him. Cautiously, she approached and sat down across from the Hunter. The Hunter said nothing, even as Tsunade ordered her drink, and swallowed two cups of warm sake.

"Shall we talk?" the Hunter said calmly.

"Let's start with who you are," Tsunade snapped.

Dark navy cloth shifted, and Tsunade got the vague feeling that the Hunter was smiling at her. "I am Zeiguwa," the Hunter said calmly.

"Zeiguwa?" Tsunade frowned. "I've heard of you. You were the youngest to ever join the ranks of the Oinin. Why are you here?"

"Have yoou heard of the Oracle, Tsunade-sama?" Zeiguwa asked in reply.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tsunade said.

Dark cloth shifted once more, even as the Hunter tilted his head off to the side slightly, and Tsunade once again got the feeling that the Hunter was smiling. "Everything," Zeiguwa answered, "Because the Oracle is awake, and Konoha is in need. The Sandaime has been instructed to summon the Sannin, and I was given the task to deliver the message."

Tsunade blinked and slumped in her seat. "I swore that I would never return to Konoha…" she said.

"And well does the Oracle know it," Zeiguwa said, "But there are some oaths that are better off broken. Kazama-sama has instructed the Sandaime to summon the Sannin back to Konoha, and the Sandaime has obeyed. The question now, Tsunade-sama, is will you obey the Oracle willingly, or must I force you to obey by dragging you to the very gates of Konohagakure no Sato?"

"Who would dare disobey the Oracle?" Tsunade whispered, staring into her sake. "I will answer the Oracle's summon and return."

Zeiguwa nodded. "I will give you time to prepare. We will leave at noon tomorrow."

And then he was gone. Tsunade blinked, realizing that not once had she sensed his chakra the entire time she had been in his presence. There had been no surge of air rushing into a suddenly vacated spot, no smoke or flickering, and no traces of chakra.

'_How powerful is the kid?'_ Tsunade wondered absently. She polished off the sake, and left.

The only sign of her presence or that of the Hunter was the empty sake bottle and cup, the untouched drink, and several coins.

KH/NU_

*Yochigan actually translates into Prediction Eye but apparently All-Seeing-Eye sounded cooler to SanadaSayuri.

Well that's chapter 7 see you when I can update next.


	9. Foreshadowing

**A/N: **Heey guys, I know I haven't updated for a while but here it is, enjoy!

_Review Responses: _

itachi xnaruto: Hiyaa! You didn't offend me at all (: I'm just really protective of my pairing haha, I didn't mean to sound angry or upset or anything! I hope you like this chapter as well! And yeah the format of the original really confuses me so I changed it (:

KitElizaKing: School is a bore I tell you. Haha, all of today I was writing my stories so I could update! I hope you enjoy this chapter and thankyou for the review.

To everyone else who reviewed thankyou so much!

KH/NU_

okay so I've decided.. the orginal thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and centre.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories_- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi and Naruto communicating"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter Eight - Foreshadowing**

_Dark cerulean eyes devoid of light and life stared at the kunai, watching as the light of the moon reflected off the blade._

"_I won't stop you if it's what you really want… But don't do this kid,"__the voice of the Kyuubi said harshly from its cage._

"_Why not?" he said, speaking aloud into the empty room. "Life isn't worth living like this…"_

"_All life is precious, and even more precious are the ones that suffer, for they are the ones with the most to gain and the least to lose…"_

_The kunai fell to the floor, stained red with blood… The wound did not heal, and crimson life pooled around the still legs of the blank eyed Hunter…_

Cerulean eyes opened as the Hunter shifted and pushed away from the tree trunk, sitting straight up, his legs dangling off the branch. He turned his eyes downward toward the fire, and the Sannin who was looking up at him with worried brown eyes, her apprentice sleeping peacefully beside her.

"Bad dream?" she asked.

Naruto smiled, an action that was lost behind the facemask and the dark navy blindfold. "Just dreaming about things long past…" he answered.

Tsunade studied the shadowy figure of the Hunter perched in the trees doubtfully, then nodded. She watched as the Hunter leaned against the tree trunk once more and tilted his face upward, and the silvery dappled light of the moon fell over his face, and Tsunade seemed to perceive an aura of sadness around the Hunter, and she turned away.

Kakashi frowned as he stood before the Hokage. Naruto on a solo mission? If he wasn't aware that the blonde was actually a Hunter, the mere idea would have been preposterous. For Sakura and Sasuke who didn't know, it _was_ a preposterous idea. How could the Hokage have sent someone like the dead last on a solo mission? He was going screw up and get himself killed! Obviously Sasuke was more suited to the mission; after all, Sasuke was the top rookie genin!

"True," the Hokage's gruff voice interrupted, and Sasuke and Sakura cringed. Had they said all of that out aloud? "However, Naruto has certain skills that makes him best suited to take this mission. The chances of Naruto's failure are very slim, and for anyone else, failure would almost be guaranteed."

Sakura glanced behind her and flinched, quickly turning her eyes downward to study the floor. The look of angry disapproval on her normally relaxed teacher's masked features was rather frightening. Sasuke merely hid whatever he was feeling (including the surfacing feeling of inadequacy when compared to Naruto who, they recently discovered, had been taking minor solo missions since they had become genin) behind a calm and uncaring mask.

At the gates of Konoha, Shizune glanced nervously to the side, looking for the Hunter, but Zeiguwa had vanished.

"Tsunade-sama," she said softly.

"I know, Shizune," Tsunade murmured, "but it's to be expected from a Hunter. Even if Sensei sent a Hunter to find us, in the end, they aren't supposed to be seen."

TTsunade sent Shizune to do as she liked, and made her way to the Hokage Tower. The Sannin knocked and entered the Sandaime's office and blinked when she saw Zeiguwa standing behind the Sandaime, who was going through some papers, and Jiraiya, who was seated in one of the chairs in front of the Sandaime's desk. The Sandime signed the paper, set it in the Outbox, and looked up and smiled at Tsunade.

"Tsunade, welcome back," the Sandaime said. "I'm glad you could come on such short notice."

"I'm not foolish enough to refuse the Oracle," Tsunade said.

"No one is that foolish, fortunately," Jiraiya said.

"Orochimaru would be," Zeiguwa said suddenly. "He would be foolish enough to refuse the Oracle, I mean… There may be an alternate timeline in which it had been Tsunade who defected, and Jiraiya the Sannin who swore to never return to Konoha. The Oracle sent for Orochimaru who was in Wind Country, and he refused the summons, leaving the Sandaime to send out seven squads of Oinin to retrieve him. None of them, unfortunately, ever made it back to Konoha."

The office was silent but for the chirping of cicadas, which in itself was odd since it was broad daylight, and it was spring. Then the Sandaime began to chuckle.

"Ah, Zeiguwa…" he said, still chuckling, "you never fail to amuse me…"

Zeiguwa tilted his head slightly to the left. "I was serious!"

Jiraiya began to smile, and Tsunade suddenly had the urge to try to pull off the young Hunter's mask to see if he was pouting.

"To business then," the Sandaime said, his face becoming serious. He turned to look at the Hunter, "You said something about a talk that would take place after Tsunade and Jiraiya arrived?"

"Orochimaru has tricked Suna into an alliance with Oto," Zeiguwa said. "During the third exam, Orochimaru will impersonate the Kazekage. During the match between Subaku no Gaara and Uchiha Sasuke, the invasion will begin. The best bet is for the Sannin to stay by your side, Hokage-sama."

"Wait, what is going on?" Tsunade asked.

"Eh? You didn't tell them?" Sandaime asked.

"I saw no reason why it would have been necessary for them to know my identity. Simply telling them that the Oracle wished for their presence in Konoha was enough to get them here didn't it?"

"Wait just one moment!" Tsunade cried, leaping to her feet, pointing at Zeiguwa. "You're the Oracle?"

Zeiguwa tugged off the mask to reveal bright blue eyes and three thin whisker-like scars on both cheeks. He bowed and smiled. "Kazama Kazuki, at your service."

"But… you're male! It should be impossible for you to have the Yochigan!"

Zeiguwa smiled. "I'm known for doing the impossible."

"What about your health? Your eyes aren't built for the Yochigan!"

"The Kyuubi restructured my eyes to carry the Yochigan with minimal damage."

"The Kyuubi! You let the Kyuubi near your eyes? Are you insane?"

"No more insane than being the Kyuubi's jailor makes me the Kyuubi."

"But the Kyuubi's jailor is a child called Uzumaki Naruto," Jiraiya protested.

"That is the name I am best known by," Zeiguwa admitted.

Shocked silence…

Zeiguwa turned toward the Sandaime. "I'll leave the rest to you, Sandaime-sama. My eyes only penetrate so far, I'll be in touch."

Sandaime nodded and Zeiguwa replaced his mask and vanished.

KH/NU_

Short I know but at least I updated (:

See you next week.

Lots of love,

Jummasaurr .x


	10. The Fourth's Prophesy

**A/N: **Okay, I know I haven't updated this story in ages so I'll be posting a few chapters today hopefully. I've been doing other things, more important things so sorry guys, thanks for sticking with me and thankyou for all the reviews.

KH/NU_

Okay so I've decided... The original thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and center.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories_- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi and Naruto communicating"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter 9: The Fourth's Prophesy**

"The Kyuubi Vessel…" Tsunade said shakily, "Arashi sealed the Kyuubi in his own son, who is now the Oracle…"

Jiraiya leaned back in the chair, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. "I never even suspected…" he pinned the Sandaime with a sharp look. "You could have told us. I would have taken the boy in without hesitation."

"I have no doubt that you would have taken Naruto in," Sandaime said, "But it had been Arashi's wish that Naruto at least stay within the village until he becomes 13. In his will, it was stated thus…" He opened a drawer and pulled out a scroll and unrolled it.

"It is my wish that my son, Kazama Kazuki, remain in the village until his thirteenth birthday. It is to be known to the Village that Kazuki is the Jinchuuriki no Kyuubi, but not that he is my son, nor are the younger generation to know of either his heritage or burden. Let him grow strong as Uzumaki Naruto, and in the day of the Gennin Exam, let his heritage be revealed, and should he desire it, his burden. There will be Twelve Children who will become his most Precious People, One of whom will be his most treasured friend as well as his Death. Seven Elite Ninja will be the source of his strength, his teachers in academics and life, however brief their time as master and student. From these Seven, will be the One who will become most precious to him, the source of his Desire to Live. Kazuki must meet Both who would become the One from both age groups, and thus, he must remain in the village for their Fates are bound together irrevocably. Even if nothing else in my will can be honored, at least honor my wishes for my son, for not only does this concern Kazuki, but the Fate of Konohagakure no Sato. He is the Test and the Judge who will determine the Village's Fate. This I have Seen… For good or ill, Fate has bound the Destiny of Kazuki and the Village together irrevocably."

"He put his Insight into his will," Jiraiya breathed, his eyes shocked. "The foolish boy! By making a record of what he Saw, he effectively made his Insight a Prophesy!"

"It has already begun," Sandaime said softly. "Naruto has already named the One from the Twelve and the One from the Seven at least once. Kakashi's report about their mission to Wave Country states that Naruto spoke of his death at the hand of one he calls a friend by a jutsu taught to him by one he loves above all else. I can already guess who his 'Death" will be, since their intense rivalry is far too great of a threat to ignore."

"And the so called One he will love above all else?" Tsunade said.

"That, I do not know," the Sandaime said, "I am only aware of Iruka, Kakashi, and Myself. Naruto, however, has hinted that he has come in contact with all Seven at least once at some point in the past."

"Any guesses on the Twelve?" Jiraiya asked.

"Two certainties, and three possibilities," Sandaime said. "Obviously his teammates, and possibly Konohamaru and his two friends, Moegi and Udon. They're the only people close to his age that he spends much of his time with."

Tsunade sighed. "That's all very interesting, but weren't we summoned for a reason?"

"True," Jiraiya said, "so what do we do?"

Outside, a portion of wall rippled as a camouflage was dropped, and a shadowed figure leapt away. A solitary wind blew, whisking leaves through the air…

A Hunter stood wordlessly at the cenotaph, his mind listing the names that were carved onto the memorial as Tsunade took office. Unnoticed behind the mask, golden seven pronged stars rotated in white irises as the Yochigan added names that may and would appear in the future.

It was three very surprised ninja who arrived in training ground seven and found, not Kakashi at the cenotaph, but a Hunter. Itsumo murmured to Kotetsu, "I thought Hunters weren't supposed to be seen? Why do you think he's here?"

Genma rolled his eyes. "Chunnin," he snorted. "It should be obvious. Let's find some other place to spar. I'd rather not annoy a Hunter paying his respects."

"It's not necessary," the Hunter said, passing them. "I have an appointment I was leaving for anyway."

Genma blinked and Kotetsu shivered. "Creepy…" he muttered. "He was right in front of us and I didn't even notice him until he spoke… I couldn't even sense his chakra either…"


	11. Secret Sorrow

KH/NU_

Okay so I've decided... The original thought and speech stuff confuses me so I'M CHANGING IT! 'Cause I really can't do a story if I'm getting confused left right and center.

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech in Memories"_

_Memories_- just basic italics

**"Kyuubi and Naruto communicating"**

^^ Thats all you need to know for now (:

KH/NU_

**Chapter 10 - Secret Sorrow**

Fear…

The scent of his prey's fear was thick in the air, clogging his throat and leaving an oily aftertaste on his tongue.

It was an emotion the Hunter was accustomed to sensing, one that he had lived intimately with for many years.

His ears twitched as he caught the sounds of harried breathing and the rustling of leaves. He could hear the faint rustling of cloth and the scraping of sandals against bark, and the sound of small twigs breaking, and the nearly inaudible clinking of weapons and money stored in clothing.

He flicked a wrist, launching a shuriken in the direction of the sound. There was a soft thunk of metal impacting wood. He lifted his head and sniffed lightly at the air.

Blood…

His prey had gotten careless, and had been injured.

He paused at the sight of something dark and wet glistening on the leaves.

A gloved hand plucked the leaf from the branch, bringing it to his eyes, hidden behind the white porcelain mask.

He recognized the coppery smell…

Blood…

His prey's blood, most likely.

"**How careless to leave a blood trail…"**a voice murmured in the deep recesses of his mind.

Distantly, he acknowledged the thought, and dropped the leaf and leapt from the branch on which he stood. He had a prey to catch…

He could see his prey now, a shadowy figure darting through the moonlight dappled trees.

The Hunter increased his pace, gently sliding one of the two kodachi strapped crosswise across his back from its sheath.

There was a blur of movement, and the corpse of his prey fell to the ground, headless. He stood on the tree branch, looking down on the headless corpse, his hand gripping the severed head by the hair as blood dripped from the tip of the kodachi onto the leaf strewn ground below. He vanished in a swirl of leaves and reappeared on the ground and tossed the head onto the corpse.

Efficiently, he cleaned his blade with a fistful of grass and leaves before sheathing it. Swiftly, he performed several hand seals and summoned several large carrion birds that converged on the corpse, feasting on fresh meat.

Minutes later, the patch of forest was empty, and the blood soaked ground was the only sign that the corpse had been there at all.

The Hunter slipped through the forest, silently, a shadow flitting from one shadow to another. The walls of the village loomed ahead of him, and with a slight ripple of chakra, he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

He reappeared on the roof of a random building just inside the village wall, and he flitted through the shadows of the village and slipped unseen and unheard through the open window of his apartment. In silver light of the moon in the center of the sparsely furnished living room, he removed his weapons, placing his swords lightly on the glass table beside his kunai and shuriken pouches.

Slowly, he removed the white porcelain mask to reveal a face mask which covered his lower face and large and expressive cerulean eyes.

Silently, he vanished into his bedroom, the door closing with a soft click behind him.

A soft golden light seeped through the window as the sun rose…

Kakashi noted the three genin on the bridge and he dropped down in front of the three. Almost instantly, his nose picked up the scent of blood around the blonde. _It looks like someone made a kill last night_, he thought.

"You're late!" Sakura yelled.

Kakashi smiled and said, "I'm sorry, but I got lost!"

"Liar!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto snorted and rolled his eyes.

Kakashi smiled. His brats were as lively as ever, and life was good. Che, yeah right! Kakashi led the way off the bridge for Team 7's first mission of the day, and distantly, he wondered why the hell was he putting himself through this torture?

_He was warm… Whatever he was lying on was warm and soft…_

_Something was beeping in the background…_

_He opened his eyes and closed them with a groan. It was bright. Far too bright. Warm hands fingers brushed over his forehead._

"_Naruto?" the voice was deep, warm, and rough with worry._

_He knew that voice… Kakashi…_

"_Can you hear me Naruto?"_

_Iruka?_

"_Naruto?"_

"Naruto!"

Naruto jerked, forcefully ejecting himself from his thoughts. He glanced up, and locked eyes with Kakashi's worried one-eyed gaze.

"Are you feeling alright?" the jounin asked, "We've been calling you for the past few minutes!"

Naruto swallowed hard and nodded. "I'm fine."

His vision was blurry, and he remembered another moment similar to this one… No! That time was past, the past wouldn't repeat itself! He wouldn't allow it!

"I'm fine," he repeated. "I'm fine…"

Sakura and Sasuke were in the background, watching them, he noted. Sakura's face as open as ever, it was too easy to know that she was worried. Sasuke stood next to her, his face and eyes blank, but the tension in his shoulders gave away his feelings. Naruto shook his head and forced himself to smile, all too aware that his smile was too wide and too fake.

He ran toward them, chattering about everything and nothing, even as he drapped an arm over Sakura and Sasuke's shoulders, smiling widely. Sakura smiled tentatively in return, her eyes relieved, and Sasuke's lips twitched as he shrugged off his arm and turned away.

Kakashi frowned.

Naruto didn't look back. He faced forward, still smiling, his eyes narrowed into slits, hiding the pain. Unnoticed, a single tear slipped from his eyes and down whiskered cheeks, and hung in the air, a sparkling jewel in the sun before it hit the ground.

Only Kakashi noticed the tear, and if Naruto noticed the droplet from his traitorous eyes, he never showed it.

_He was dying… He could feel the life leaving his body as his life pooled around him. A familiar chakra flared from nearby, and with tremendous effort, he turned his head toward the door._

"_Naruto!"_

_The door was flung violently open as the dark figure rushed in, silver hair glinting in the moonlight. He grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him close._

"_Don't die, Naruto! I love you! Please don't die!"_

_His lips curved._

_Kakashi…_

_His eyes slid shut… And there was only darkness and the echoing cry…_

"_Naruto!"_


End file.
